You Are Where I Want To Be
by Buh Dazzled
Summary: Tsuna is forced to abandon a mission by Reborn, but after a few months later a new famiglia appears. Are they a threat or are they allies of Vongola? G27 and R27.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR Nor the characters

**Warning:** Contain Yaoi, lemon, violence

**Summary: **Tsuna is forced to abandon a mission by Reborn, but after a few months later a new famiglia appears. Are they a threat or are they allies of Vongola?

**Author's note: **Allo guys. This is a G27 story and R27 story, though this story was an inspiration from a song. Other pairing may be applied. May be a bit ooc. Modified.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Bodies swayed to the music, as the night grew longer.

Was it ever going to end? Perhaps not, but the day felt endless as the wave of heat brushes over you.

"_Stay close to me_," as a dark hair man held on to your wrist tightly. "_Don't leave my side until the night ends_."

"R-Reborn," your voice stuttered, as you looked away from his stare. "Stupid." He muttered. Reborn just watched the brunette struggled to stay in focus in such scenery. Yet the uneasiness did not brush off Reborn, not in a place tainted of wrong doing. Sex and drugs had its scent here, something that would taint the mind of the soon to be Vongola Decimo.

"_Tsunayoshi_, remember we are not here to have fun." The brunette tried to gaze to the ground.

"I know that, Reborn," he nodded. But with all the money dropping from women's poles, it was difficult to pay attention. Her bronze hair was a mess with the abrupt music and movement. As she glided with her legs onto the pole, Tsuna stared astonished with all thoughts focused on her. Their bodies were contaminated with sweat, but they continued to dance with barely any clothes on. As money constantly flowed to the ground around each pole and women, the boy just stood there. The men around each certain center with different women would all just stare with sinful thoughts. The one that the boy was staring at had eyes that were clouded. Tsuna could see through each of them. The women were all drugged and high; they were too deep into bliss to pull out.

"Don't pay any attention to them," Reborn said. "**You won't be able to save them.**"

The honey-brown eyes lowered, he tried to pull his looks from the drugged woman. Each eye that watch the shows were men that almost seemed desperate. Many men couldn't hide their truth, as the women continued to show off her cleavages to the males. But Reborn forced Tsuna to turn the other cheek with one of his finger; the two just looked at each other.

"Reborn, can we leave?" The brunette said pleadingly. His fist clenched tightly, as Reborn noticed this. "We can't, Dame-Tsuna."

"Tsuna, if you are having trouble then look at me," he said, as the tight grip on his wrist made him pull out of the thoughts.

"Then support me for now," the boy's voice weak spoke, he leaned onto Reborn's shoulder. The dark-haired male just made a soft sigh, as he knew Tsuna wouldn't accept this side of the world. The tainted underground of men was definitely taking a toll on the innocent brunette.

"Just for today," Reborn whispered into the male's ear.

"That's good enough for me," the faintly voice said, as he let the male take the lead. The grip on Tsuna's wrist never deceased, with that the brunette continued to stare at Reborn's back. Reborn was definitely in a rush to finish, the grip on his wrist showed the protectiveness he had for the boy. The brunette just glanced back at the woman he was staring at, but his intuition didn't allow him to stop. Reborn continued to walk, as they headed their ways to a certain door. Both he and Reborn couldn't stand being here, they would finish soon and just leave.

As Tsuna was dragged to the staircase, the Decimo felt threatened against the thoughts of continuing. The lights were flickering, as the staircase narrowed with every step. It was almost as if he was in a warehouse, this feeling was really unsettling to both of them. The grip on Tsuna's wrist had not once waver, Reborn was aware that they were in a situation they couldn't comprehend for now. The walked seem longer than ever, the lights would dim and sometimes even gone. But the only comfort that they had was each other hands to wrist in a tight lock.

"Sawada, be careful," he said, as they came to a stop at a certain door.

Reborn had made the shape shifting lizard, Leon, into a gun, even his eyes showed serious side of him. This must have meant that they would perhaps head into trouble, and Tsuna pulled on his gloves. "Reborn, you better come out alive," Reborn let go of the grip on Tsuna's wrist.

"Don't forget Tsuna. I am one of the greatest hitman, ever." The brunette smirked and nodded in trust of Reborn. Just a few words can put his mind to ease, but Reborn was not to be taken lightly for the truths that Tsuna knew. With that, Reborn pulled on the gun as he filled it in with real bullets. Both of them looked wearily at the door, as Reborn knew that this experience would force Tsuna to grow up quickly. "I'll take the lead." His eyes shut for a brief second. As those eyes opened, Tsuna knew that he had to put his trust Reborn.

Reborn couldn't tell what was behind that door, but this feeling, curiosity and anxiousness, will not just pass by.

They both nodded, as Reborn quickly turned and kick the door wide opened. The two knew that business began; gun shot from Reborn's gun was fired. Yelling soon filled Tsuna's ears, he shut his eyes to hide the truth. But this was the true Reborn, a merciless hitman, who was hired to kill and be his tutor.

Neither, Tsuna and Reborn, had wanted their relationship to change.

Reborn was forced into this mission by the Ninth, but dragged Tsuna into this experience.

Suddenly when eyes opened, everything became eerily silent. Reborn looked at Tsuna with a soft smile and an outstretched hand; even Tsuna could see that the older male was hesitant to kill every person inside. Tsunayoshi just stared up into the man's pure black orbs, as he held the hand that was offered to him. Hands entangled, Tsuna knew that Reborn would need this more than Tsuna did.

They both entered the room with eyes filled with hazed thoughts. The two of them held on to each other tightly, but the blood stained on the walls made it difficult for them to focus. The bodies had not even made a movement with a gun shot on every vital organ; each body proved that Reborn was indeed a hitman. The two came to a stop as they arrive to the center, standing there was a pod that was attach to hundreds of wires. Most of the blood splatter has been painted onto the glass structure, it hid who or what was in it.

"What is it?" Tsuna said, as he looked at Reborn.

Reborn just looked back at Tsuna, as he questioned the pod. It definitely contained something that was really important if there were tons of bodies to decorate it. The two separated to the pod's sides; even if the matter could be dangerous they had a mission and would need to report it to the ninth. Reborn began to suspect the computer attached with wires to the pod. Knowing Reborn, Tsuna looked at the spikey hair man with a soft delicate heart at risk.

"Reborn, don't touch the computer!" Tsuna begged. "Let's just leave here for good, please Reborn." The brunette pleads unwilling to let the man continue.

"Tsuna, that won't do us any good." Reborn said, he pulled the cart closer to him. "But-" The caramel eyes pleaded.

"No buts," the male interrupted Tsuna, as he began an overviewing the computer. Tsuna tried his best to keep silent with Reborn began to control the computer by his will. The blood, the smell, and the bodies had made the brunette shiver with fear and uneasiness. His tutor, the man who once bullied him and strengthens him to do many great deeds, was a completely different person on the battlefield.

Suddenly, the noises from keyboard tapping became silent.

Tsunayoshi Sawade looked at the tutor, he could see that the man's face darkened. The eerie silence could only test the patience's of Tsuna, as he wanted to find out what was happening. Reborn was no longer paying attention to the brunette; his eyes turned to the pod and pressed the gun to it. In the sudden impact, Tsuna made a jump. With the older man putting his finger around the trigger, he was ready to shot whatever was in that pod. The man showed eyes of anger and shock. "What wrong, Reborn?" The brunette asked, but the man continued to watch the pod. The gun was shaking violently, as it pressed to the lid of the pod.

"Reborn," the brunette raised his voice to try to get the hitman's attention. The man was now shaking vigorously, as the gun on his hands could easily be pulled away with his grip.

"Reborn!" He yelled, repeatedly. The spiky hair male looked up to Tsuna, his eyes widened in shock to see the brunette standing there.

"_Run_! Tsuna, don't look back! Run, get away from here as fast as possible," he looked at him, his eyes were shaking. What could it mean? Tsuna looked at his tutor with confusion, as he could see that even Reborn was shocked from what he read.

"What do you mean Reborn?" The brunette looked at hitman, as Reborn's eyes adverted to the gun.

"**Tsuna, leave now**!" He yelled at the brunette, without looking at him. "If you don't," he pointed the gun to Tsuna, "I will personally shot."

"Leave with me, then." Reborn just looked away, as he motioned the gun to Tsuna's forehead. "**Move Now**."

The brunette stared at the gun, as he looked at Reborn. He was in shock, but Reborn's facial expression showed no passion. Reborn, why? His thoughts began questioning the male, as he wanted to tell Reborn to leave with him. But somehow he knew that something in the pod was truly fearsome, Reborn was just watching out for him. His eyes shut tight; Tsuna's mind demanded him to stay, but his heart knew that Reborn had an important reason for this.

He began to turn away, as the gloves turned into his weapon. With that, flames came through his hands and into the gloves, he used them to increase his speed.

His mind was begging for him to stay with Reborn, but he feared that Reborn's words were true. Reborn was the strongest hitman, right? He would never get hurt, as Tsuna's mind tried to delude the truth. Biting his lips, he looked back to the man who was still pointing the gun to the pod. He was sure Reborn had felt really uneasy about this; he usually would let Tsuna handle the situation and mission, but this time everything changed. Reborn couldn't simply let go of the mission. Without any time to waste, Tsuna flames made him rise to the exit of the staircase. Quickly he got out of the building, as he could still hear the loud music drumming through his ears.

"Be safe," he said, as he quickly looked at the building one more time.

His gloves were soon off, as he continued to head his way home. Somehow he wished Reborn would walk with him, they were always together after a long mission. Suddenly a large noise came from behind him; a gush of heat blew across his hair. He forced his body to turn around, his legs began to tremble and his eyes shook with tears. The building was engulfing in flames, even people nearby the fire were catching it.

"**Reborn**," he screamed.

The building was engulfed with flames, as the heat scorched to where he stood. His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. The obnoxious flame brews in the night, it seemed to never end like dying will flames. The orange flame flared and flared, as the male fell to the ground. "Reborn! Reborn," he slammed his fist on the ground, as he felt the tears dripped from his eyes. His body began to slump on the floor, as his lower back supported his weight.

"Liar," he slammed his fist to the dirt again, as the tears just continued to spur. Nudging his head into the dirt, he began to feel the pebbles and sands scrap against his forehead. "Reborn, you liar."

The fire continued to blaze that night, yet the boy stayed there mourning the loss of his friend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR Nor the characters

**Warning:** Contain Yaoi, lemon, violence

**Summary: **Tsuna is forced to abandon a mission by Reborn, but after a few months later a new famiglia appears. Are they a threat or are they allies of Vongola?

**Author's note: **Allo guys. Haven't updates in a while, poowee. I am thankful for the reviews and the followers. I am currently betaless because I prefer to improve. This is an R27 and G27, maybe a bit ooced. Thank you and please review.

* * *

**_Ten months later..._**

"Juudaime! Juudaime!" A loud voice rang out in the hallways.

As a brunette sat on his bed, the male could feel a cold sensation running down his spine. Dressed in a suit and tie, he knew exactly why Gokudera was calling him out loud before the brink of sunrise. A very special meeting would be brought to the Vongola headquarters today. It was a pursuit of a new alliance from a new famiglia, yet there was a risk for it to be an attack as well. The allegiance was rather abrupt, as it came through mail last month. This had been a surprise to all of them, but trying to restore Vongola to its former respects of Primo, they had to accept it.

Even with the background checks from Spanner and Giannini, there was not a speck of information that came through from the computer.

It was almost as if they were created to test the Vongola's members.

Tsunayoshi had to take a risk, although he would be protected in the presence of his Vongola's members. If worse comes to worst, Tsuna would have to take out his opponents one by one. A few months earlier, the young soul would never dare hurt a single fly. Overtime the brunette had no choice but to accept his fate as Vongola's decimo. Without the man with the fedora, he was forced to grow up at stunning rate. The brunette could only slouch when he was with his guardians, but the guardians grew to respect the leader of their famiglia.

Tsunayoshi became a man worthy to his successors, but strangely without Reborn's help things began to change.

Being in the Vongola's headquarters, he was able to embrace the history of Vongola.

Tsunayoshi could still remember that day; he was looking through the headquarters' library and began to do one thing he hated, studying. Tsunayoshi was reading a book about Vongola's history. It inspired him to continue the legacy that Primo had wanted of the Vongola.

However it was proven difficult, Tsuna wanted Vongola's name to be with hope and honor. He didn't want the name to be shed in blood more than it was; Tsunayoshi was to restore it to its former glory. To protect its people from what the law couldn't, he wanted Vongola to accept those he loved and cherished.

**_But enough of that._**

Tsunayoshi was still in his suit, while Gokudera barged in.

Tsuna turned around to his right-hand man, as he lifted his slumped shoulders up and stood as straight as any gentleman would be. The silver headed eagle swooped to his side in a dash. The man breathed heavily, Tsuna could tell that there was an urgency that must come from the mouth of his storm guardian.

"Gokudera?" The brunette said in a quiet and curious tone.

The storm guardian had his head down just to take deep breaths, but the sound of the sky's voice had shifted his attention. The green eyes bore into the honey eyes; it was almost as if he was looking for his Tsuna. Blushing, Gokudera hover his arm over his lips just to bite his lips hard in hidden form. Tsuna could tell that Goludera was punishing his body for looking like a mess in front of Juudaime, but Tsuna brushed it off with his smile.

Juudaime could not change his storm guardian; after all he knew that Gokudera had quite a heavy obsession with him. The look in Gokudera's eyes suddenly shifted, as he faked a cough to blow off steam. He grabbed Tsuna's shoulder in the impact, the eyes that were looking for his boss was now with a glare. It made Tsuna's full attention shift to his right-hand man.

"There has been a new mafia spotted on the west coast," Gokudera said in a low tone. His voice was hoarse from running. Fear shook in Tsunayoshi's body; it almost made him want to bolt out of here immediately and hide cowardly. But the same sane, strong leader stood still. Tsunayoshi backed away from his guardian's touches, as he had figured what to do next.

"Assemble the guardians and let us retrieve our guest," he flicked out a hand and gave a direct order. "Gokudera, make sure things do not get out of hand." He whispered.

"_Be safe_, okay?" he said, while placing a hand on his shoulders.

Tsunayoshi had become a mother to all the guardians. Tsuna had tried to deny it, when Reborn meet his end it was in Tsuna's place to watch his guardians. Tsuna would stand tall when protecting his family, but he was a soft hearted fool for his guardians. The silver haired man just nodded to reassure his leader.

After the trauma with Reborn, the thought of losing his support was almost tear-threatening. Tsunayoshi knew well that each guardian were rather protective of him in their own ways, even the mighty Hibari had his own quotes to cheer him up. Tsuna relied on his guardians as much as they did to him. Reborn's death was too sudden for him to accept; overtime he had lost himself into the world of the mafia. He had to adapt to the world by Ninth. Though he had progress at a stunning rate, Tsuna had become the leader of Vongola. The brutal works of the Vongola had made him realize he had to change Vongola back to Primo's days. The Vongola was made to protect, but corruption had been painted into its walls.

Soon Tsuna and Gokudera had gone their separate ways. One had gone to inform the guardians, while Tsuna would begin hosting the meeting for the alliance. It would become rather tense for both famiglia, but he was following under Primo.

The brunette was found in a lounging room. The room was rather small; it failed in comparison to other rooms in the Vongola headquarters. But this lounging room was usually used for interrogation and meetings. It was said that this room was perhaps the only room that dated back to Primo's days. The room only had wooden floors with an elongated desk and chairs, but it was oddly comfortable. It reminded him of home and this was where the meeting would be held.

A couple of minutes had passed before his guardians began to entering the tidy room.

Each guardian had chosen their seat and hopefully Gokudera will be arriving shortly. A grin on the honey eyes appeared, it was somewhat amusing to even see Hibari here. The guardians all looked at him for an explanation, but Tsuna grin disappeared into an unsure expression. He knew that Gokudera will be arriving late, so now would be the time to warn his guardians. Most of them were either clueless or either irritated that they were up so early. Chrome, substituted for Mukuro, was sitting unguarded without Ken and Chikusa. Though Tsuna was slightly undignified for bring all the guardians from Namimori to Italy, he knew that each Guardians should have their experiences in the Vongola famiglia. Though it was a big issue with Hibari, they had all managed to convince him.

Silently, he smiled as he thought about his guardians.

They had all changed or matured with the death of Reborn's. "Was this your expectations? Reborn," he thought silently. He silently looked at the table and stood up. "Today, there will be a new form of alliance," he said, as he glanced around the room of dignified guardians.

"We will not lay a hand on the enemy until they do so," He nodded his head. His fist clenched tightly on the desk, Tsuna could see that some facial expression had turned cold for a second. The two brown eyes fixed on Chrome, she looked almost nervous without the sight of Mukuro. Chrome looked Tsunayoshi with a timid smile, being respectful he smiled back.

"Please be on your best behavior," Tsuna said, as he lowered his back.

It was almost as if the sky leader was begging them to try, but he knew that wouldn't work. A growl had come from mouth of a skylark, it reject all the ideas of respect towards anyone. Hibari stood up from his seat and pushed off his chair. "_Keh.._."

Hibari listened to no one; even Tsuna's commands were pushed away from the raven haired brat.

The two made eye contact and Tsuna looked away first. With that, Hibari's chair was pushed back and the man had left his seat. Tsunayoshi never dare to fight back the taller male, he knew that Hibari was a free spirit. The sun guardian suddenly stood up too. He grabbed Hibari by the collar of his shirt, almost like a warning. Even onii-san seems to be affected by Hibari's patience and Tsuna's news; the boxer lifted his free hand into a fighting stance as if he was ready to hit the skylark. The skylark just brush off his grip on the collar of his shirt, as if things weren't bad Hibari gave one of his infamous smile. Each of his guardians stood up; affected by the tension they were all unsure what to do next.

Yet in the ruckus, the guardians were all prepare to place Hibari back on the chair.

Each guardian had a scowl on their face, except for Lambo and Chrome, directed at Hibari. Outnumbered, Hibari knew that he had a score to settle with the sun guardian very soon. Taking a deep breath, Hibari Kyoya was prepared for a full scale battle as his very own tonfa was on his two hands.

Tsunayoshi's orange flames flicked on his head, while the argument continued. The skylark would not stand for a weak leader, as he lashed out on the sun guardian. The brunette blasted a soft flame through his glove, as he hooked on to the Hibari's shoulder. The sun guardian tried to block Kyoya's tonfa, as Tsunayoshi pulled back. Tsunayoshi could not let his guardians take the hit for his weakness. Reborn had always controlled the guardians, but Tsuna could only watch over them. Even if he was the leader, he wasn't the best at it.

"Stop Kyoya," his gripped tightened on the skylark's shoulder.

"Tchh… Herbivore," Hibari said, as he tried to focus his attention on Tsuna. Recoiling, Tsuna managed to evade the attack without a scratch. "Weakling."

The skylark began charging at Tsuna, as Tsuna's flame began to brew. "Pathetic," the skylark said in his rampage. "Tsuna," Yamamoto screamed, as he dashed in front of Tsuna with his sword. To protect his friend, Yamamoto would dash with all his might to make sure things would turn alright. The sword was engulfed with a blue flame, as the sword clashed with the purple clouded tonfa now. A loud clang rang through the halls, while some guardian stood in shock.

Hibari started to chuckle, "Face me, Herbivore."

The tainted voice rang through Tsuna mind. He couldn't even control his own guardian, as the clench on his gloves tightened. In such freight, Tsuna decided to take action to protect his own guardians. Jumping into the air, he raised his fist downward to punch Hibari. Catching his action, the skylark jumped backward. Hibari's eyes were bloodthirsty for his leader, and the only one that could take on Vongola's strongest guardian was Tsunayoshi. The blue sword withdrew from Yamamoto's side, as he nodded toward Tsuna. They were both assured that this meeting would not be pleasant.

Without warning, Hibari had struck Tsuna's face with his tonfas.

Tsuna's face was forced the other direction, as he pulled on his sleeves were pulled down with him. Hibari was now opened and Tsunayoshi was able to land a hit on the skylark. Hibari's stomach was punched, as blood had been choked up from his mouth. The dark haired man dropped down to the floor, as he clutched his stomach.

The door suddenly opened, as a man that looked eerily similar appeared.

"Juudaime," the storm guardian said. "I've brought them."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR Nor the characters

**Warning:** Contain Yaoi, lemon, violence

**Summary: **Tsuna is forced to abandon a mission by Reborn, but after a few months later a new famiglia appears. Are they a threat or are they allies of Vongola?

**Author's note: **Allo. To those who enjoyed my story, I am sorry to say that I have decided that I will take a break from writing "You Are Where I Want To Be" and "Freedom Wishes." From the lack of motivation and writers block, I do not believe that I can update without writing to the best of my abilities. Though I believe that I am not the best writer out there, I still hope to find improvement. Honestly, I believe that I might have lost interest in these pairing. Perhaps after a couple of month have passed, I would have a definite plot or enjoy the pairing again, I would come back and finish it. Sorry, I am better luck off with writing something different for a change. Every now and then, I will check up on the story, leave a review to make me motivated. Last update for perhaps a while.

* * *

Two orange eyes clashed with each other, both were leader of a mafia group.

A soft smile was on the blonde hair male. It almost looked like a wise and kindred soul, it almost wanted Tsuna to put away his gloves and have a conversation with this man. There was simply no intentions written on the blonde's face, but everybody knew that the devil's game was on.

"Hello, Vongola Decimo," the blonde said monotone.

Gokudera returned to the side of his rightful leader, even with the suspicious enemy on the other side. Gokudera, Vongola Decimo's right hand man, could not betray his leader. If something happened he did precaution, there was one of Gokudera's infamous bombs on left hand. Each of Tsunayoshi's guardians began to pick themselves up; they had all decide to be in the right place, beside Tsuna. The brunette stared at the leader of Alories. If their haircut was the same, he wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook them.

Hibari glowered at the blond, he didn't like to be interrupted in his fights. A bruise would form on Tsunayoshi's face, but he couldn't tell if Hibari was the same though. The blood on Hibari's face made him wonder if it was better to recall him back; lucky for Tsuna each of their guardian's frustration.

Quickly, the orange eyes dyed into cinnamon brown eyes and offered a generous smile.

He could not tell if the enemy was hostile or innocent, either way he would need to be vigilant. There was a lot on stake for both side; but when the brown eyes meet those tangerine eyes, he could have sworn that the man before him was a friend. Walking up to the taller male, Tsuna eyes meet in sync with his. It was painfully unmistakable that each orb was directed at each other's, almost as if the two leaders were in a world of their own.

The two leaders had already disregarded the fight the guardians had just had.

"It is very nice to meet you, Alories." Tsuna held a business smile, while he held out his hand.

The man took his hand without any hesitation, it was almost as if he was quite eagered to meet the brunette. Instead of shaking it multiple times, they just stood connected for a second. The smile turned bland and the two sworn that they connected for a second. It was almost as if the two were trying to look deep within each other. "Bossu," Tsuna heard the whisper from behind the blond. This had cut of the both of their looks and forced Tsuna and Giotto look somewhere else, while the hands disconnected. The voice's face was hidden, but he could have sworn he had heard this voice before. The blond quickly recollected himself as the smile on his face quickly withered away, it almost remind Tsuna of a certain white haired mafia leader.

"Well Tsunayoshi, my name is Giotto; Giotto of Alories. Let us continue this meeting, Vongola," he said.

Though he had never formally introduced himself, his Vongola name was heard worldwide. An image of Reborn flashed through his head, his fist clenched at the memory of his death. The thought of familiarity with a stranger was calling on unessecary feelings once again. Unclenching his fist, he tore his looks from the older man. There was just no way he could rely on a stranger that he just meet. The stranger was getting through his walls without Tsuna even realizing.

Returning to his guardians, they all had looks of concern for the brunette. Tsunayoshi just smiled at his guardians to brush off their concern. They all traced Tsuna's face for reassurance, but they did not find a broken down Tsuna yet. Tsunayoshi was still stable and ready to continue the meeting.

Each of the guardians were ready to pick up the meeting, if Tsuna was to continue they would follow behind.

They soon all took their seats again, it was almost as if the battle they just had was an umbrella in the wind. The tension was rising between the two leaders. There were only four guardians on the opposite side of the table. It failed in comparison with the amount of guardians that belong to Tsuna. It almost seemed as if there could be an ambush from these walls. The two eyes meet each other again, but their eyes quickly retreated from each other. Suddenly a suit case was pushed out by one of Alories' guardians. Every one of Tsuna's guardian watched the suit case glide to Tsuna's side. They quickly looked at the enemy and their boss; they knew it could be a trap or a threat in their hands. It was as if they were looking at a time bomb.

"Open it," one of Alories's guardians demanded.

Tsunayoshi looked at the case before him; there was nothing suspicious on the outside, but what was inside couldn't be determined. Slowly, he unlatched the suitcase; everybody in Tsuna family became restless. Each of Tsuna's guardian were ready to get up from their seats, they were prepared to defend the brunette with their life. As the suitcase opened, there was a letter on top of money. Brown eyes began to focus on the enemy and then back on to the paper. Soon enough, he tore open the letter and the thin piece of paper was in the brunette's hands.

As he opened the folded paper, there were only three words on the paper. "Declare our alliances."

Gritting his teeth, the smile on Giotto's face became stern. Tsunayoshi bit down on his lips; there was only one decision he had to follow. He hated Giotto's tatics, they were all brutal forms of forming an alliance. Getting up from his chair, he scrunched the papers in his hand. "We will be formally declaring an alliance with the Alories," he said, as his guardians looked at the suitcase.

"That is nice to hear Tsunayoshi," the blond said with a cold smile.

Giotto looked as if he was ready to leave the area, as all of the guardian except for Alories' guardians were scorning at Giotto. Tsunayoshi couldn't understand why they were giving a bunch of green paper to him. Carefully closing the suitcase, he slid it back to them across the table. "_We, Vongola, will choose our alliances_," Tsunayoshi tried to say with a strong voice, but it almost seem faltered.

"I hope so, Tsunayoshi Sawada," Giotto said in a sly tone with a smudged look on his face. "**You are, by the way, the tenth successor of Vongolia primo**."

"Well then, Giotto. Enjoy the show," He said, ready to dismiss his guardian. Brown eyes looked away from the enemy, as he knew that the focus of the attention was on him. Though Tsuna had wanted the meeting to end peacefully with a nice greeting of handshake, but he was awfully wrong about it. It was almost as if Giotto was testing Tsunayoshi and willing to put his life to bet on it. "We will be setting up a base nearby here," out of the four guardians in the Alories said.

Tsuna blinked a couple of seconds, he wonder what was the Alories' motives. He just noddd to let them know that he was fully prepared for it. He wanted to keep a close eye on the Alories as well. Looking at the blonde, he could see a wicked smile on the Giotto's face. "The meeting is adjourn," he said to dismiss everyone in the table. "But we will be keeping a close eye on you, Alories," Tsuna said.

"I just hope the Vongolia do not back down on their words," the blond said slyful.

Tsunayoshi could tell the meeting went well on their side, but it had not went as he wanted it to go. The meeting was rather forceful and not really a peaceful walk in the park. Tsuna turned around, as he was ready to leave. "Gokudera, will you guide our guest out," he said, trying not to sound bothered. When he heard everybody had left the floor, he was able to break down and slump his back. He could feel shivers run down his back. "Ah... I'm not fit to be a mafia leader," he said, as he looked up the concreate ceiling. He could see his hands were shaking, it was as if he had stage fright.

Brown eyes lowered to catch his breath, as he knew that it was very stressful on his well-being. He could not help, but wish his ex-tutor would be here and give him some kind of a painful encouragement. A soft sigh came from his lips, he was ready to turn around and head back to working on some sort of paperwork. He was a vongolia leader now, he shouldn't be slacking as much as he did.

"**Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing again**?" he heard someone whisper on his ears, as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

His eyes widen, as he thought he heard the one voice of encouragement. In a second, the voice faded and the tap on his shoulder gone. Quickly, he turned his head around and saw one of Alories's guardian on the door before leaving the room. Was it his imagination or Reborn was still alive? He feet began to dash to the door, he was following the damned Alories. But when he got to the door, the Alories's guardian had disappeared.


End file.
